kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Arashio
Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống -|slot3 = - Khóa -|slot4 = - Khóa -|slot1icon = |fuel = 15|ammo = 20|M_Torp = +1|M_Armor = +1|S_Fuel = 1|S_Ammo = 1|S_Steel = 5|name 1 = Arashio Kai|japanesename 1 = 荒潮改|hv1=''Hoang triều''|id 1 = 88|rarity 1 = 4|type 1 = DD|class 1 = Asashio|firepower 1 = 12(49)|torpedo 1 = 28(79)|AA 1 = 16(49)|ASW 1 = 24(59)|LOS 1 = 8(39)|luck 1 = 12 (59)|hp 1 = 31|armor 1 = 14(49)|evasion 1 = 46(89)|aircraft 1 = 0|speed 1 = Nhanh|range 1 = Ngắn|slot 1 = 3|build 1 = Nâng cấp|time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100 )|slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống -|slot4 1 = - Khóa -|slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15|ammo 1 = 20|M_FP 1 = +1|M_Torp 1 = +1|M_AA 1 = +1|M_Armor 1 = +1|S_Fuel 1 = 1|S_Ammo 1 = 2|S_Steel 1 = 10 |name 2 = Arashio Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 荒潮改二 |hv 2 = Hoang triều |id 2 =290 |rarity 2 = 7 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Asashio |hp 2 = 31 |firepower 2 = 19 (69) |armor 2 = 14 (52) |torpedo 2 = 33 (88) |evasion 2 = 50 (90) |AA 2 = 22 (70) |aircraft 2 = 0 |speed 2 = Nhanh |LOS 2 = 11 (52) |ASW 2 = 26 (59) |range 2 = Ngắn |luck 2 = 17 (71) |slot 2 = 3 |time 2 = Lv67 ( 220 280 ) |slot1 2 = |slot2 2 = |slot3 2 = |slot4 2 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 20 |M_FP 2 = +2 |M_Torp 2 = +2 |M_AA 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 10}} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = |被弾小破① = ちょ～っと席外すわね。|被弾小破② = あらあら大変。けっこう壊しちゃったぁ。}} Lời thoại theo mùa |EndOfYear2015 = うふふふ♪　み～んな忙しそう。師走だからね、大変よね。え？私も大掃除任務しないとなの？うふふふ、そうよね～。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Ufufufu♪ Mọi người đang bận . Đây là tháng 12 nên có vẻ nó rất quan trọng nhỉ. Eh? Em cũng nên dọn dẹp đi à? Ufufufu, ừ nhỉ. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = お正月よ。うふふふ… 謹賀新年！新しい年も…荒潮のこと…よろしく頼むわね？うふふふふ。 |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = あらぁ～、節分ねぇ～。うふふふっ。姉さん達、どうしてそんなに本気でお豆投げてるの～？　当たったら、少し危ないわねぇ……。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Ooh, It's Setsubun. Ufufufu. Sisters, why are you throwing beans so seriously? It will hurt a bit if you hit. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = うふふふふっ。あはははっ！ほら見て。チョ・コ・レ・エ・ト♪　食べる？本当？…じゃあ…あ・げ・る♪ |Valentine2016_EN = Ufufufufu. Ahahaha! Lookie. It's a cho-co-late♪ Do you want to eat some? Really? ...well then... Here-you-go♪ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Thông tin bên lề *Có thể mang được Thuyền Daihatsu,Thuyền Daihatsu (xe tăng hạng trung Kiểu 89 & lục chiến đội) và Thuyền máy đặc biệt Kiểu 2 *Với FP 69.hiện tại Arashio Kai Ni là DD mạnh nhất khi đi chung với xe tăng,thích hợp để đánh các boss yếu với loại trang bị này *Chìm trong trận biển Bismarck, 4 tháng 3 1943 Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Arashio trên Wikipedia zh:荒潮en: es: pt: Category:Khu trục hạm Category:Lớp Asashio